My ELF
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Dia periku. Peri biru yang sangat berharga bagiku. /"My sweet Elf sudah selesai bersenang-senang?"/"Would you marry me?"/HAEHYUK/BL/Fluff/Alur super kilat!/Bad summary/ Review?


MY ELF

.

By: Kei Tsukiyomi

.

Author's note: terinspirasi saat saya ikut project tanggal 23 kemarin di Monas. Ada yang ikut? Berarti kita ketemu :3

Warning: OOC, Typos, fluff gagal, abal, aneh dll DLDR!

Disclaimer: Mereka punya saya! Mwahahaha… #dibegal

Pair: Haehyuk.

^-^v

.

Dia di sana lagi. Tengah terduduk manis dengan kaus biru dengan lambang sayap putih di belakangnya, sedangkan di depan kaus itu tertera nama ELF dengan ukiran yang mempesona, seperti peri. Ia memang peri, peri biru.

Ia dengan tenang memasangkan earphone biru ke telinganya, merubah posisi duduknya sebentar agar lebih nyaman dan memejamkan matanya yang indah. Mencoba menikmati musiknya mungkin.

Hari ini kereta tidak terlalu penuh seperti biasanya. Tentu saja, ini hari minggu dan juga masih pagi. Membuatnya bisa dengan leluasa menatap peri birunya yang mempesona. Jarak antara ia dan perinya tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya terpaut 5 kursi dari posisi berdirinya.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia bertemu dengan perinya itu. Seorang pemuda dengan surai blonde yang terlihat halus, kulit putih susu, bibir penuh yang seksi, mata bulat dengan satu lipatan mata, dan juga tubuhnya yang ramping. Lihat dia, sungguh mempesona bukan? Namanya Lee Eunhyuk. Hal itu ia ketahui saat melihat name tag yang tersemat di seragam sekolah yang ia kenakan beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia perhatikan dengan seksama paras manis itu. Benar-benar mempesona layaknya peri. Membuat senyum lembut dan tatapan mata teduh itu terlihat di paras tampannya.

"Mengagumi perimu lagi eh, Lee Donghae?" sebuah sikutan pelan di terima oleh pemuda bernama Lee Donghae yang sedari tadi terdiam dengan tatapan lurus memperhatikan seseorang. Donghae menoleh ke arah teman yang berdiri di sampingnya ini dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau mengangguku kau tau?" dengusnya pelan.

"Kkh… kenapa tidak kau datangi dan ajak dia bermesraan hum?" kekehnya menggoda.

"Bisa diam tidak Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Oke-oke, ah perimu sudah turun tuh," tunjuknya pada seorang pemuda yang turun dari kereta Karena sudah berhenti di stasiun. Donghae menoleh tepat saat pemuda itu juga menoleh. Mata mereka bertemu sepersekian detik sebelum pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya dan berjalan pergi ke tempat tujuannya.

Donghae tersenyum lembut dan Kyuhyun bersiul menggoda.

"Senangnya yang habis bertatap-tatapan~" Donghae cuek dan mengeluarkan smartphonenya. Mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang masih terkekeh di sebelahnya.

Selamat bersenang-senang My ELF.

Cepatlah kembali. Saranghae :*

Send!

.

^-^v

.

Donghae menatap langit saat sudah keluar dari kereta. Langitnya begitu biru. Biru, sama seperti warna perinya. Ia ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan perinya itu.

Saat itu siang hari saat ia memasuki kereta yang cukup penuh hingga tidak menyisakan bangku kosong. Donghae memutuskan berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu dengan santai. Pandangannya tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang memakai hoodie hitam dengan tulisan "ELF" berwarna biru tengah bersandar santai memainkan smartphonenya. Donghae terus memperhatikan pemuda ini saat ia sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu menoleh, membuat Donghae terpaku beberapa saat begitu melihat wajah pemuda itu.

"Manisnya," gumamnya pelan.

"Maaf, kau bicara sesuatu?" pemuda itu bertanya pada Donghae karena merasa mendengar sesuatu. Donghae terkesiap pelan.

"Ah tidak, hoodiemu bagus sekali." Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menunjuk hoodie pemuda itu reflek.

"Benarkah? Terimakasih. Sebenarnya ini hoodie yang sama yang di kenakan idolaku hehe…" kekehnya manis membuat Donghae bersemu.

"Idola? Nama ELF itu kalau tidak salah adalah nama fandom boyband papan atas itu kan?" Tanya Donghae menunjuk ke arah nama Elf di dada kiri pemuda berambut blonde itu.

"Ne, itu nama fandom. Fandom untuk fans Super Junior. Kebetulan aku fansnya juga." Donghae mengangguk paham. ELF? Hmm cocok juga untuk pemuda manis di hadapannya ini.

Tak lama pengumuman jika kereta akan berhenti di pemberhentian selanjutnya berkumandang. Donghae bisa lihat pemuda ini tengah bersiap-siap untuk turun.

"Kau mau turun?" Tanya Donghae merasa tidak rela.

"Ah iya, terimakasih sudah menemaniku mengobrol. Sampai nanti." Kereta itu berhenti, dan perinya itu keluar saat pintu itu terbuka. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

'Kita pasti bertemu lagi My ELF~' batin Donghae optimis.

.

Hari sudah beranjak siang, Donghae berencana kembali ke rumah karena urusannya sudah selesai. Duduk di bangku stasiun, Donghae memainkan smartphonenya sambil menunggu kereta.

Tak lama keretapun tiba, Donghae sudah berdiri di belakang garis dan bersiap masuk saat pintu kereta itu terbuka. Keadaannya sama seperti pagi tadi, cukup luang dan menyisakan beberapa kursi kosong.

Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan sosok yang dicarinya tengah duduk di kursi paling pojok dari depan pintu. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya yang kebetulan kursinya kosong. Ia perhatikan sosok pemuda bersurai blonde yang ia perhatikan tadi pagi. Pemuda itu menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Donghae.

"My sweetie ELF sudah selesai bersenang-senang?" pemuda itu- Eunhyuk -memeluk lengan kanan Donghae dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu pria itu. Dengan nada manja ia menjawab, "Sudah."

Donghae terkekeh gemas melihat sikap manis pemuda yang sedang bermanja di pelukannya ini. Di usapnya surai pirang itu lembut.

"Sudah puas dengan Choi Siwon?" tanyanya dengan nada cemburu yang begitu terlihat.

"Ish Hae, Siwon kan mau Wamil beberapa bulan lagi. Tadi itu project dari ELF sebagai penyemangat sebelum keberangkatannya. Jangan cemburu begitu, lagipula bukan cuma aku kan." Eunhyuk mempoutkan bibirnya imut seraya mempererat pelukannya.

"Tapi tadi pasti kau berteriak-teriak menyerukan namanya kan? Aku tidak rela suara seksimu itu menyerukan nama orang lain selain aku. Kau milikku!" ucapnya posesif seraya memeluk pinggang ramping Eunhyuk erat.

"Hae~" Eunhyuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Donghae, wajahnya merona. Rasanya senang sekaligus gemas ingin mencubit begitu mendengar pernyataan itu. Di satu sisi Eunhyuk senang dengan sifat posesif Donghae, itu berarti dia benar-benar mencintainya kan? Tapi di lain sisi ia juga merasa jengah karena terkadang dirinya tidak bisa berteman bebas dengan siapapun. Sekali Donghae tidak suka, ia harus pasrah agar menjaga jarak dengan temannya.

"Oke kali ini kau kumaafkan, tapi jika lain kali kau kedapatan meneriakkan nama Choi Siwon itu, kau akan mendapatkan 'hukuman' terbaik dariku. Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri, ia tau maksud dari kata 'hukuman' itu. Ia mengangguk pelan, membuat Donghae tersenyum senang dan mencium keningnya mesra.

"Aku mencintaimu Eunhyukie, selamanya." Eunhyuk kembali merona, ia tatap hazel Donghae dengan tatapan lembut dan mencium bibir tipis itu singkat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Lee Donghae."

"Periku yang manis tunggulah saat aku sudah lulus nanti. Aku pasti segera melamarmu." Eunhyuk tersentak dan segera melihat wajah Donghae yang saat ini tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku akan melamarmu Hyukie."

"Ta-tapi kita masih SMA, Hae."

"Aku tidak peduli, yang kuinginkan adalah memilikimu seutuhnya secepatnya. Aku tidak main-main, percaya padaku Hyukie." Mata Eunhyuk berkaca-kaca mendengar kesungguhan ucapan Donghae itu. Ia bahagia sekarang, sangat bahagia. Ia berhambur memeluk Donghae erat dan mencium pipinya berkali-kali. Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan pemuda di pelukannya ini.

"Would you marry me Lee Eunhyuk?"

"I Do Lee Donghae."

.

 **END**

Err ini udah manis kah? Kalau kurang, liatin aja poto Eunhyuk :v

Habis pulang project kemarin, malamnya saya langsung dapat ide oneshoot ini.

Jadi ceritanya di sini Eunhyuk itu ELF :v dan Haehyuk pacaran pas udah beberapa kali ketemu di kereta.

Okeh gak mau banyak cuap lagi karna laptop yang lagi saya pake ini harus dibalikin secepatnya :"

Mind to Review? Hitung-hitung sebagai upah author mikir buat bikin nih ff.

Bye~


End file.
